


Fire and Water

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual sexual violence, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fucked Up, Hate Sex, M/M, Painful Sex, Sexual Violence, Torture, mafia-style violence, minor dismemberment, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Because, sometimes, victims are also perpetrators.(Twist isn't proud of his past.)





	Fire and Water

Papyrus always did have a thing for fire elementals.

“Yeah, sweetheart. Jus’ like that,” he growled, arms wrapped around Grillby’s shoulders. His legs were locked around the elemental’s waist, and his back was pressed to the bar’s rear wall. The alley around them was dingy and dirty, the snow melted to a grimy slush.

Papyrus didn’t care. He’d never been overly concerned with things like that. He required no romance, no rose petals or silk sheets. The back alley behind a seedy bar was more than fine for the likes of him.

He wanted to get off quick and without any questions. This was simple and uncomplicated, and the elemental was hot to the touch, his prick warm enough to make Papyrus’ marrow feel like it was boiling. It hurt just right, hurt so. good. He moaned again, head back against the wall. “Fuck, darlin’. Ya feel so nice inside ‘a me. So good.”

Grillby, as always, said nothing. His fires flickered, neon green threaded through with wisps of yellow. Deep blue flames were starting to flush his cheeks, though, and Papyrus grinned. “Are ya close, sweetheart? Yeah? Mmmm…love feelin’ ya cum inside me,” he said, “Burns. ‘S nice. Only time I ever feel warm in this town is when my cunt’s full ‘a yer—“

Thick ropes of cum, searing and just on the right side of painful painted his bones. Grillby’s fingers tightened over Papyrus’ shoulders, bruising the bone. Papyrus just grinned, feet sliding to the ground. Grillby glared at him, panting, but Papyrus just knuckled the top of his head. “Thanks, darlin’. Gimme a ring whenever ya wanna let off some steam, huh?”

With that, he buckled his pants, lit a cigarette, and walked away.

-

They weren’t in the alley, this time. Papyrus was face down on the floor of the bar, laughing giddily. “Ain’t ya worried ‘bout the health inspector?” he asked, while Grillby shoved his cock into his pussy. Papyrus grunted, his whole body rocking forward. He dug his claws into the wooden floorboards, trying to remain stable and solid while Grillbz pounded into him.

With no prep and only the barest hint of lube, it hurt. His magic was stretched thin around the invading cock, and at times it felt almost like his magic might tear. But he relaxed into the pain. It didn’t feel good, but it scratched that itch inside himself, the piece that insisted he didn’t deserve better, didn’t deserve pleasure. So he said, “That all ya got? Maybe I oughta go find someone that can gimme a proper fuck—“ He whined when Grillby started driving into him harder, the pain leaving him speechless and panting.

When Grillby came, Papyrus was nowhere close to ready himself. And that, too, was fine. He stood up, feeling the molten heat of Grillby’s magic sliding down his spine and sacrum. He felt hollowed out inside, scraped out and raw. He tipped an imaginary hat to his partner. “Thanks, sweetheart. ‘Preciate it.” He glanced down and, chuckling, said, “Too bad ‘bout yer floors. Burn marks’re a bitch—but yer prob’ly used ta that, huh?”

Grillby didn’t say anything.

-

Papyrus sighed, absently toying with a gold coin. He eyed the fire elemental across from him, seated in a metal chair, his hands chained across the top of the metal table—nothing he could burn through. And he wouldn’t have time to try melting them either. He sighed and bent so they were at eye level. “Oh, sweetheart,” he said, grinning, “you fucked up now, didn’ you?”

Grillby didn’t say anything, just continued to glare at him. Papyrus kept smiling. He pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and used Grillby’s chest to light the tip. Taking a long drag, he took Grillby’s jaw in one hand, then blew smoke into his face. “Darlin’, let’s get one thing clear, huh? Jus’ ‘cause I let ya stick yer cock in my cunt don’ mean ya own me, an’ it don’ mean ya got any leverage on me. You c’n be replaced with a bit ‘a silicone an’ some hot oil. Ya got me?”

Grillby looked away, blue flames blooming on his cheeks. “Oh, what? ‘M sorry, sweetheart—did that embarrass you? My apologies!” Papyrus made a sweeping bow, fingertips touching the ground. “Won’ happen again. Promise.” He winked as he said it, and the spots of blue grew.

Backing away, he said, “Now, the question is…what ta do with ya?”

He pretended to consider the matter, scratching under his chin. “Ya know what my old boss used ta to if she caught someone stealin’ from her?” Grillby didn’t look at him. Sighing, Papyrus grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to meet his eyelights. “Depended on her mood, honestly,” he said, “But mostly, she’d cut off their hand. If you begged her real pretty, she’d let ya pick which one.” He pulled away, taking another drag. “It worked. No one ever stole from ‘er more’n once…and if they did….” He grinned. “Well. I’ll leave that ta yer imagination.”

He flicked ash off the end of his cigarette, and Grillby flinched instinctively when the ash hit him in the face. “Never did like the way she conducted business, though,” he confessed, voice soft. “I like ta give people the chance ta prove they c’n be better. Make better—healthier—choices.” He took Grillby’s chin in hand. “Now, how’s about this, darlin’? You tell me how many times ya stole from me. Hold up yer fingers. Be honest, now, an’ I’ll show ya jus’ how merciful I c’n be.”

Grillby stared at him. Then, slowly, he held up two fingers. Papyrus nodded, pressing his hand flat against the table. “Thanks fer yer honesty, sweetheart. Now don’ move ‘round too much. Ya don’ wan’ me ta miss, do ya?”

Grillby looked confused, until Papyrus bent to retrieve a pitcher of water. He started to struggle, but Papyrus held the pitcher over his hand. “Now what did I jus’ say? This is very delicate.”

Breathing hard, his flames flaring to a sickly yellow, Grillby obeyed nonetheless. “There ya go, sweetheart. Now brace yerself. This might sting.”

-

Papyrus started to leave the bar, one hand on Sans’ shoulder. But Grillby halted him, planting one hand on the doorframe. The hand with only three fingers. Papyrus grinned at him and said, “Why doncha head on home, Sans? Looks like Grillbz’s got sumthin’ he wants ta discuss with me.”

Sans eyed them both suspiciously, then glared at Grillby. “Papy—“

Papyrus put pressure on his shoulder, urging him out. “Go on, Sans. I got this under control.”

Sans’ jaw clicked in irritation. “I’ll get the burn ointment out, then.”

Papyrus knuckled the top of his skull. “Heh. What a riot you are! Little comedian, right here! Guess tha’s why yer Comic Sans ‘an I’m jus’ Papyrus!” Sans knocked his hand away, still glaring. “I’ll see ya later, Sans.” The ‘get the fuck out’ was unspoken, but understood. With a final warning look, Sans left.

Some of the tension went out of Papyrus’ spine, and loose and relaxed, he turned to Grillby and asked, “So? This business or—“

Grillby pulled him in, and Papyrus felt the bulge that fit neatly between his legs. “Pleasure, then. Ya got a place in mind?”

Grillby reached out to tug the blinds into place and lock the door. Papyrus smiled. “Fine by me—they’re yer floors.”

It hurt. It burned. And Grillby made sure Papyrus could sense his hatred in every thrust. Breathless and hurting, Papyrus could only grit his teeth and take it, unable to even goad him on.

It was perfect. Exactly what he needed. Exactly what he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@ladykafterdark](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq) on Tumblr.


End file.
